Don't You Dare Finish That Thought
by NightBound
Summary: Artemis and Aphrodite have hated each other since the day they were born. So when Apollo and Hermes think of a prank that will make them be able to hear each other's thoughts, they ended up doing it on the wrong person, they just don't know what to do execpt watch and laugh at what happens when the spell hits Artemis and the hero of Olympus.
1. Happy Easter's Day!

Don't You Dare Finish That Thought

Chapter 1: Happy Easter's day!

Hermes Pov

Olympus was a madhouse ever since the war had ended, when all the parties stopped all they could do was start fighting each other .Hera and Zeus just kept yelling at each other .Demeter kept trying to convince Hades to eat more cereal. Poseidon and Athena kept arguing about everything! I mean they could start arguing about the most random things, like how penguins feel like in Alaska or how much wine Dionysus drank every day. If Poseidon says six glasses then Athena would say seven glasses .One time they almost started a war over whether it was six glasses of wine or six and a half. Ares kept trying to fight Hephaestus while Hephaestus just kept attacking him electronic darts that as soon as you throw them they hit whatever you are aiming at in the most painful spot possible.

Then, there was Aphrodite and Artemis. It all started when Aphrodite pranked Artemis by giving Thalia one of her magical unwashable makeovers .Artemis and her hunters then kidnapped one of Aphrodite's boys from camp and turned him into a pink jackalope and gave him a 5 second head start before starting to hunt him. Ever since then, they just kept pranking each other and in result of that Olympus which used to be white colored ,keywords used to be ,no it is just food covered ,arrow colored ,make-up colored , beauty queens vs. The hunters Olympus or what's left of it anyway after that small teensy tiny fight between Artemis and Aphrodite where they kind of blew up Apollo's temple and my temple.

Things had kind of calmed down since then, well as much as they could calm down anyway. But that was going to change soon enough because I wanted revenge for the destruction of my temple and I was going to get it! This is why Apollo and I were waiting for two goddesses to come through the doors of Olympus where we were waiting for them to come and attend the mandatory meeting with all the gods.

The doors were starting to open, Apollo and I both shared an evil look knowing what was about to happen, Artemis was coming through the door with another person, who I thought was Aphrodite, so I gave Apollo the signal. "Happy Easter's Day, Apollo! " That was when we began the spell, and aimed it right at the 2 people who had entered the room .Only then did I realize who we had aimed it at. I got up from my throne where all the gods were staring at Apollo and me not realizing what we had just done, "Apollo,Run!"I didn't have to say it twice because when you anger the goddess of the hunt and she looks like she is going to kill you then well you run, as fast as you possibly can and you don't think twice about it.


	2. Chapter 2:Force of the Spell

Don't You Dare Finish That Thought

Chapter 2: Force of the Spell

Artemis's POV

When we were walking through the doors of Olympus, suddenly something hit Percy and me. I felt the power of the spell knowing that the only reason I wasn't in any real pain was because the spell was made by gods for gods. When I realized that, I turned towards Percy to help him in any way I could, but I was too late.

There was nothing I could do but see as Percy fell unable to withstand the pain any longer and right before he touched the ground I saw his eyes green emeralds that were usually so bright and full of life, now looked like green whirlwinds fed with pain and suffering. And, that is when the hero of Olympus blacked out, either for only a little while or for eternity.

Percy's POV

As soon as I was about to step through the doors of Mount Olympus I got the feeling that I would regret ever coming to Olympus today. But, I ignored it, when I stepped through the doors, my skin felt as if someone had set it on fire then poured acid over it and then decided that wasn't enough and dipped me into the Styx. I started to have a raging headache that could rival Zeus's when Athena was being born. Every passing second; the pain would increase and increase.

I kept trying to fight back and trying to withstand the pain, but I couldn't. It was too much and it just kept getting worse and worse. Finally, I gave up fighting it, there was no point and as I slipped into the painless embrace of darkness. I saw a pair of silver eyes full of worry and a single tear fell from both of her eyes just as I lost consciousness, not knowing if I would ever wake again.


End file.
